<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me, Maybe? by SilentBoxTim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062708">Call Me, Maybe?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBoxTim/pseuds/SilentBoxTim'>SilentBoxTim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Only George is Famous, M/M, Meet-Cute, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBoxTim/pseuds/SilentBoxTim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's sister Drista has begged her brother to take her to a meet and greet of her favorite faceless youtuber, GeorgeeeHD. Dream buys her a meet and greet ticket as a birthday present and takes her to the convention. George is maybe a little prettier than Dream was expecting.</p><p>This is apart of my 12 Days of Dreamnotfound where I will be, hopefully, posting a short little fic daily :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Dreamnotfound</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me, Maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is day 1 of my 12 Days of Dreamnotfound! If you have any prompt requests you would like to make please feel free to leave them in the comments, enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Drista I really don’t understand your obsession with this dude, he’s never even done a face reveal. He could just be some creepy old man and you’re going to meet him.” Dream voiced, a little frustrated at having gotten to the convention center so early because Drista “just had to be first in line, come on Dream!” </p><p>Drista rolls her eyes and ignores her whining brother, knowing he’s only bitching because he had to get out of bed before noon. She taps away on her phone and sends a picture of the building to her groupchat. It’s only about ten more minutes until they start letting people in for a photo and a conversation. GeorgeeeHD had just started gaining popularity earlier in the year and his appearance at the convention had been planned extremely last minute, so the line to meet him wasn’t extremely long which gave everyone the opportunity to have a short conversation with him. </p><p>Dream hears the doors open in front of them and glances away from the two pigeons he had been watching fight over a fry. He casts a quick look down at Drista, who is practically vibrating with excitement, and smiles a little. He’s really glad his sister gets to meet one of her idols, and maybe the dude will actually be pretty chill. Dream doesn’t know a whole lot about the Youtuber but he knows his channel content is mainly Minecraft videos that he makes his own plug-ins for. Being a developer himself, Dream has a lot of respect for what George does. </p><p>They step up to the curtain when they’re waved forward and Drista takes a deep breath before pushing it to the side a little and walking in, Dream following close behind her. Dream feels the air get caught in his chest and it’s almost as if the man standing shyly beside the table has stolen his ability to breathe. He stops dead in his tracks and stares at George as Drista timidly approaches him. </p><p>George smiles warmly down at Drista and asks her what her name is and has a little chat with her before they move back to stand in front of the camera to take their pictures. Dream snaps a couple of sneaky, candid pictures in between the poses because he knows Drista will love to have them. He pockets his phone and wipes his hand on his jeans, approaching the two once their pictures are done. </p><p>He tries to speak confidently, though he knows his voice definitely comes out a little shaky, “I’m assuming you’re George, my little sister is a huge fan of yours. She never shuts up about you.” </p><p>Drista makes a strangled, embarrassed noise as George huffs a laugh, “Yeah, I’m still so new to all of this. I know meeting me feels like such a huge thing for them but I honestly feel the same. Meeting all of the people who have supported me and my channel growth feels so surreal.” </p><p>Dream smiles, watching the pink appear on George’s cheeks as he speaks and he can really tell the man means what he says. They chat about coding for a minute until one of the event coordinators tells them their time is almost up and Dream frowns, “Well it was really cool chatting with you George, I honestly thought you were some old geezer using your faceless brand to creep on kids but you're honestly really chill and cute. You’re gonna go really far dude.”</p><p>George feels his face heat up even more and watches as the other man walks towards the exit, panic gripping his chest as he thinks about the fact that he will never see Dream again. He grabs one of the pens on the table and scribbles something on a scrap of paper. He jogs towards them and grabs Dream’s hand, sliding the small piece of paper into his hand and smiling shyly before he runs back over to the table. He waves goodbye to George and confusedly walks back to his car with Drista pestering him about what the youtuber slipped into his hand. </p><p>Once they’re seated in the car he unfolds the slip of paper and sees a number scrawled hastily with the words “Call me, maybe? :)”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>